Twist and Shout
by Tishie
Summary: Black had always been a "Loud mouth" screaming whatever, whenever. But it's a completely different story for White, whom one day, felt like she just had to give it a try! Chessshipping BlackxWhite BxW


Twist and Shout

_A/N: Hey I'm back and with more time and a new addiction: Black & White! I am constantly disappointed at how horrifyingly ugly most Pokemon designs are (in-game), but that aside, the atmosphere is gorgeous. I also LOVE the character designs of Black and White, (Not that I complained about the previous characters) and the villains are really likeable and hilarious! _

_If you guys haven't read the latest Pokemon Special Manga: Black and White arc, then you're definitely missing out. Go to and search for it; that in turn, will help you understand this little fanfic, because it's about Pokemon Special. _

_Again, this fanfiction focuses on the POKEMON SPECIAL CHARACTERS AND THEIR PERSONALITIES. Although, I don't think it has much to do with the deep game/manga plot._

_P.S. I'll continue "Nice to Meet You" soon enough!_

"Alrighty then! Time to write Bubu's application form"

White pulled her wristband back a bit, eager to write. With a determined glare and furrowed brows, she skilfully flicked her pen back and forth, jotting down the different answers like clockwork; after all, she's been answering application forms like these for at least three years now.

"Unova's Pokestar Season Five Application:

Pokemon: Tepig

Owner: White Harrison

Type: Fire

Gender: Female

Name: Bubu

Bio: An adorable and feisty little Tepig, Bubu has been raised with nothing but the finest luxuries fit for a princess. And not only can this little pokemon pose, but she can also act with quality befitting of an A-lister. She might still be an unknown gem right now, but with a little polish and exposure, she will surely shine!"

The brunette nodded once, twice, and then finally folded her finished application form. With a satisfied smirk, she sealed the pink envelope and dropped it into the mail box.

"Well, Bubu… This is it. Cross your… uhm, hooves, and hope we get a big break this time!"

The tiny red pokemon bounced up and down, obviously exhilarated by how the letter dropped down the mail container. White chuckled at the sight of how simple pleasures can make her little princess so happy.

"Well it would've been so much cuter with Black's Tepig by your side, but hey… What can we do? That guy has dreams so big, Munna has trouble digesting them!"

"Alright Poka, you've done enough training for one day." Black lifted his red cap and roughly wiped some sweat off with his jacket's sleeve. "Lenora might only be using normal-types, but that doesn't mean we can let our guard down"

Poka gave an exhausted nod, before it was commanded back into its pokeball.

"Have a long and well-deserved rest, buddy! You deserved it"

"Well don't mind if I do, Black!" An ever-familiar female voice chirped from afar.

The teenager couldn't help but suppress a sigh from the voice he heard. "I wasn't talking about you, _Prez_" He muttered, before spotting his female companion casually lounging in his favourite portable sun chair.

He gave her the name "Prez" ever since she _hired_ him and his "star-potential Poka" for a couple of commercial shoots; and after a few mishaps, battles and predicaments here and there, they've managed to somehow end up as partners.

He walked closer to her, scratching his head. "And why the heck are you so tired? I don't recall you ever training your ass off as much as I do. In fact, I don't recall you even _battling_"

"Don't get your panties in a knot; I was just busy writing application forms all day. It hurt my brain and now I'm completely exhausted!" She tipped her white and pink cap over her eyes to shade them from the afternoon sun, and crossed her arms behind her head to relax.

All Black could do was stare. After all, _technically_, he **does** owe her. And furthermore, she is _technically_ his boss. (GW Pokémon Talent Agency-wise) He sat beside her on the cold, hard ground, before involuntarily screaming:

"**I'M GOING TO BEAT THE POKÉMON LEAGUE AND I'M MOST DEFINITELY GOING TO BE THE VERY BEST!"**

As a result of that vehement declaration, (Not that it was rare or anything) White fell flat on her bottom out of surprise.

"Geez, Black! You've GOT to stop doing that! You'll give people heart attacks!"

"Well what's wrong with sharing your dreams to the world, huh?" He retorted defensively while getting on the now-vacant sun chair.

White stood up and dusted off her denim shorts. "There isn't anything wrong with it, but when it's like a thousand decibels loud, there's definitely a problem!"

Black shook his head slightly and lowered his red cap to shade his chocolate brown eyes from the sun.

"You should try it sometime, Prez. It's good for ya"

"Giving people heart problems?"

"_Haha_ very funny."

The brunette rolled her ocean-blue eyes.

"What? You mean screaming at the top of my lungs?"

"Not just screaming, but… Declaring your dreams"

"Psh, screaming out what you want isn't exactly the hardest thing to do. I used to do that a lot back when I was a toddler! Oh, those were the days…"

"It's not a _want_, Prez. It's what you _need_."

That statement shut her up a bit, since the words that came out of Black were rarely ever deep enough to go passed Pokémon and food.

"What… I… _Need?_"

Black took a deep breath, cupped his mouth with his hands, and then screamed:

"**ELITE FOUR, YOU BETTER GET READY! I'LL BE BEATING YOU SOON!"**

Black stood up and offered White a hand. Although, that sudden scream made her quiver just a bit.

"SERIOUSLY, Black! Is warning me before screaming too much to ask?"

"Come on, Prez. Try it!"

She sat still, took a deep breath, and without thinking, screamed out what she truly wanted deep in her heart at that very moment.

"**I WANT TO DATE A COOL GUY LIKE BLAC-**HMPHHH!" She quickly threw her hands over her mouth in sheer disbelief. _"How could I have said such a thing! Have I gone completely insane?" _ She was almost certain she was as read as a Tepig.

She and Black froze for what seemed like an eternity, before the young man blinked his eyes a couple of times. "R-Right… That w-wasn't so hard, w-was it?" He couldn't look towards her since he suddenly felt his cheeks grow hot with embarrassment.

White still couldn't believe she said that. "_I was SURE I'd scream something like, MAKE BUBU THE BIGGEST POKESTAR IN SHOW BUSINESS or something… But why did I scream __**that**__, of all things?" _

Her head bent down as she stared into the dirt she sat on. "Ehehe, that was quite random. What did I just scream? I couldn't remember!"

"I… I don't quite remember it myself, really!" Black started to shift his eyes in all directions, scratching the back of his head as he did. His face was still completely flustered.

"Alright, why don't we just forget screaming my dreams out loud? It really isn't for me…" The brunette sighed and stood up, slapping her blushing cheeks to make the colour disappear. She made her way towards the tent, before falling over once again at Black's sudden declaration:

"**I WANT TO DATE A HOT GIRL! I WANNA DATE WHITE!"**

A/N: _They are so cute together! Although, I have yet to see their true personalities since I've only read a total of FIVE chapters. (Way too short a basis to assume anything!) But p.72 has a slight hint of Chessshipping. I'm sure to upload some more once I've read more._


End file.
